


Midnight Passion

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Hickeys, Interuptions, Katya is a top, Lana is a bottom, Lesbian Sex, Makeouts, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Katya says fuck it and decides to kiss Lana but it leads to much more than that.
Relationships: Lana Kane/Katya Kazanova
Kudos: 8





	Midnight Passion

Katya had only defected to ISIS a few months ago. From there, she had been forced to leave Russia. She had no where to go.

Lana had felt bad. She had offered her a place to stay with open arms.

Katya had accepted it, greatfully.

Through the time, they had spent together, they had only grown closer.

One night the moon reigned high up.

Lana and Katya sat on the couch, speaking of things just as friends do.

"...I miss the thrill of sex," Lana scoffed.

"...what?" Katya deadpanned.

"Yep." Lana sighed.

Katya blinked a couple of times and slowly scooted closer to Lana. The Russian slung her arm around her.

Lana glanced at Katya. Then, she scooted closer.

Katya then said, "Fuck it." She leaned in and kissed Lana.

Lana didn't pull away; she only deepened the kiss.

The kiss was passionate.

Lana, still kissing the Russian cyborg, tugged at Katya's jacket.

The jacket fell aside.

The two women, still kissing, made their way to the bedroom. 

On the way, articules of clothing fell to the ground.

Wrapped in the bed sheets, Lana and Katya began to have sex. 

Lana moaned loudly with pleasure. "Oh…"

Katya stifled, "How about I give you something to remember this?"

Lana nodded. "Yes…"

Katya sucked on the side of Lana's neck until there was a hickey.

Then, there was a knocking on the door.

The echoing voice of Ray, fell outward. "I've got the thing you wanted…" He stepped inside.

"Damn," Lana began. "I forgot I gave Ray a key." At that very moment she wished there had been a large 'do not disturb' sigh on her door.

Lana and Katya pulled the covers up over everything except for their faces.

Ray walked into the bedroom. "Hon…" His jaw dropped. "I'm not going to even ask what the fuck is going on." He placed the item he was going to give to Lana on the table and left.

"Wow that sucked," Lana sighed.

Katya played with her own hair. "We can go for round two if you're up for it."

Lana purred, "sure."


End file.
